DNAngel Redone
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: what if Daisuke knew who he was from the beginning? What if he knew who Satoshi was as well? Daisuke is the new kid in school after Dark's first appearance and he diffinitly catches everyones attention. Read and Review please:D


Riku's P.O.V

Risa and I were walking to school, well at least I was. I had let Risa ride my bike since she's not really an athletic person. She doesn't like to walk a lot; she prefers taking cars or some other sort of transportation. I don't know how we're related, we're nothing alike! She's all girly while I'm a little on the tomboyish side, She likes skirts while I prefer shorts, we're total opposites. Right now she's going on and on and on about that thief we saw on TV last night. I'll admit, he was quite handsome but not so handsome that I'd be kissing the ground he walked on like Risa. She swears that she's so in love with him and that they're meant to be together but all she knows about him is his name which is Dark Mousy and that he's a phantom thief. –Sigh- she's hopeless.

"Riku, are you listening to me?" Risa asked me in an annoyed sort of voice while half-heartedly glaring at me. I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Risa, you were saying how dreamy and cool Dark is." I replied, boredom was evident in my voice. She knew that this held no interest to me yet she still had to go on and on and _on_ about it. Sure I didn't mind when it was just a few things about stuff like this but for her to drag it out and go over it again and again was torture. Risa smiled apologetically at me like she read my mind and looked ahead.

"Oh look Riku! We arrived." I looked up and sure enough we had. We walked over to the bike parking and hooked up my bike so it doesn't get stolen and we walked into the school. When we entered the classroom, we weren't surprised to see/hear everyone in the room talking about Dark. Wow, he could really cause a big commotion with his appearance alone. Risa went over to a bunch of her friends as they started screaming about how hot and sexy Dark was. I walked over to the girls on my lacrosse team.

"Hey Riku, have you heard about the new kid in our class?" one of them asked me. Well, that's a shocker. It's the first thing that I've heard today that wasn't about Dark and plus this was big news. We barely get new kids so this was a surprise. I shook my head no as I took my seat. The girls followed my action and soon everyone was sitting down when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class! We have a new student today so I hope that you all will welcome him and help him out if need be." Ah so it was a boy, well this will be interesting. A knock came from the door and our teacher said come in. The tension in the air grew as we all leaned forward to see the new student. The door opened slowly and a very handsome boy entered. He had fire red hair and reddish eyes. His face was matured but he didn't wear the uniform like all the rest of the guys; his white shirt with the school logo on it was all the way unbuttoned, showing his black muscle shirt underneath and it fit him _very_ well if I do say so myself. I'm pretty sure all the girls were gaping at him because like I said before, he looked good. I wonder what Risa thinks of him in comparison to Dark. The teachers' voice brought me out of my thoughts and snapped me back to attention.

"Everyone, this is Daisuke Niwa, Daisuke welcome to class D-1."

"Thank you," Daisuke responded as his eyes wandered around the class. His eyes met mine for a second but he didn't stop. I guess he found what he was looking for because his lips lifted into a smirk. I followed to where his eyes were looking and found that it was Satoshi. Satoshi locked eyes with Daisuke and both boys' eyes narrowed at the other. The tension in the air returned with a vengeance; it was obvious that the two knew each other, but the teacher had to ask anyways.

"Ah, do you two know each other?"

"Yes," they might as well of said _unfortunately _since it hung so heavily in the air. So now we knew that they knew each other and that they weren't exactly on good terms. Now that I look carefully, I could see that Daisuke's smirk was mocking and his eyes were cold and hard. Satoshi mirrored Daisuke's expression minus the smirk. Oh yes, most definitely not on good terms. It seems that everyone in the classroom noticed this as well. Everyone _but_ the teacher. Dense much?

"Well, since you two know each other, then Daisuke you can go and sit next to Satoshi!" He smiled. Everyone gave him the 'your kidding' look. He couldn't be serious, had he not noticed the tension between them?

It surprised me when Daisuke's smirk widened and he walked over to the seat besides Satoshi. Satoshi glared at him while he glared back. The rest of the hour was like this until the bell rang. It wasn't until then that the two boys spoke to each other.

"What's wrong Hakari? You look upset," Daisuke said with fake concern. Why would Daisuke call Satoshi that? It wasn't his name was it? Maybe it's his real last name instead of his adopted last name.

"What are you doing here Niwa?" Satoshi demanded his glare increasing. So they were on a last name basis, I guess that answers why Daisuke called him that. Daisuke just shrugged his shoulders and made his way out the door, Satoshi watched him leave before leaving himself. The rest of us filed out since there was nothing left to see. Everyone wondered how the two knew each other and why they were so cold to the opposing person.

It turns out that Daisuke is in two more of my other classes and he sits by me in one of them. I had asked why he and Satoshi had an attitude towards each other and he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Our families have been enemies for centuries, we are natural rivals, just like yin and yang."

He hadn't been kidding about the rivals thing because in gym, my last hour before lunch, Satoshi had participated in the soccer game we played today. He never plays in gym games. It was his team vs. Daisuke's team and the game was ended in a tie. They both played very well and aggressively, but not like ball hogs, they actually made sure that everyone got a chance to play, it's just when they got the ball they played their hardest and made sure to score a goal whenever they got the chance. They were both very fast, flexible and could easily maneuver their way around the field. It's no wonder we ended in a tie, but I'm starting to think that that's not a good thing. They maybe good sports about it but the tension about the two of them was even thicker than it used to be. The rivalry between them was unmistakable now.

With these two around, the rest of the school year will definitely be anything but boring.


End file.
